Who Knew?
by Insanity4Apples
Summary: She couldn't deny it anymore. She loved him. She had no idea how it could have possibly happened, but she undeniably, definetly loved him. ToboeXOC Rated T for cursing.


**Lucario: Wolf's Rain! W00t! Just got into it and it is AWESOME! Toboe is adorable!**

**Toboe: Yay! I'm adorable!**

**Lucario: Anyway, I don't own Wolf's Rain. If I did, Toboe would have a girl. Which is why I'm doing this story!**

**Tsume: Let's get this over with…**

**Kiba: Let's begin.**

**

* * *

**

**Toboe's POV**

"I'm hungry…"

Right now we were all sitting in a cave, waiting for the snowstorm to calm down. We were also starving…

"I am too," I said.

"Complaining about it won't help any. We just have to wait the storm out," Kiba stated.

Hige yawned. "Well, I guess we'll just have to do something to pass the time."

"Fine," I said. "I spy with my little eye…something gray."

"Rocks."

I sighed. "Right."

"I spy with my little eye…something hard."

"Rocks."

"Yep."

"I spy with my little eye-"

"Rocks."

"No fair!" I whined. "You don't even know what I was going to say!"

"It counts!"

"But-"

"It _counts_!"

I pouted and crossed my arms as Hige looked around. "Rocks." I smirked as Hige glared.

"Both of you shut up or we'll be eating _you_." Tsume threatened.

"Hey! How come Kiba's not on the menu?"

"Because he's full of crap."

Kiba remained emotionless, as if he never even heard Tsume. I've wondered how he does that. Just then, Hige sniffed the air and jumped up. "I smell deer!"

"It's the middle of a freaking snowstorm. That's rediculous."

"I know a deer when I smell one! C'mon!" With that, Hige charged out of the cave. We all followed close behind, even Tsume. Sure enough, we found a dead deer in the snow.

"See? I told you guys!" Hige dug right in and Kiba and I weren't slow about it either. Tsume was just staring at us.

"You're actually eating that?"

"Well, yeah! We're hungry!" Hige yelled.

"That's-" Tsume was cut off by a strange wolf charging strait at Kiba and tackling him over. The two wolves were fighting each other fiercely until Kiba seemed to realize something and jump back. Now that I had a better look at the wolf. It had dark brown fur and gold eyes, much like ours. But what was a little strange was that it had a gold locket around it's neck. I wondered where that was from…

Kiba seemed more shocked than all of us. The brown wolf just continued growling and crouched down to pounce at him once again, which it did. Kiba, suprisingly, didn't even try to fight back and just jumped out of the way every time the wolf jumped at him.

"What are you doing you idiot?" Tsume screamed. "Fight back!"

"Kiba, what's wrong with you?" Hige was staring in shock.

Kiba didn't seem to hear us. He didn't even look in our direction.

"That's it!" Tsume started running towards them.

"Tsume, wait!" I yelled for him, but it was too late. The stranger wolf turned to him and knocked him out of the way simply. Hige tried to attack it too, but also got pushed out of the way roughly. All that was left was me. But I couldn't even move! It was like my legs were numb with fear. I could clearly see the wolf walking towards me. I know, I'm a big sissy! But I was just so scared!

The wolf stalked closer until it was so close we were practically touching noses. Despite how afraid I was, I couldn't help but notice how familiar its eyes were. They were almost like… "YOU'RE RELATED TO KIBA!" I screamed out, probably blasting the wolf's eardrums since it was right in front of me. "…Oops…sorry…"

"Jeez! Make my ears bleed, why don'tcha?" The wolf yelled. It sounded…feminine. So I guessed it was a girl.

"Well, you were the one all up in my face! And you attacked us for no reason! Why?"

"Why don't you ask that to _him_?" She promptly glared at Kiba, who still looked surprised.

"Luna…how did you find me? I was sure you died along with the rest…" Kiba walked over to her slowly with Tsume and Hige trailing behind.

The wolf named Luna just snorted. "You didn't check very thoroughly. My heart was still beating."

"I'm so sorry…I honestly didn't know…"

"I find that a bit hard to believe, Kiba."

"Slow down." Hige looked back and forth between Kiba and Luna. "One, who is she Kiba? And two, did I just get my ass kicked by a girl?"

Luna looked at him and glared at him with a glare that sent shivers down his spine. "What's so suprising about that, sexist pig?"

"N-nothing! Nothing at all," Hige stuttered.

"Good."

"This is Luna. She's my sister. I was sure she died along with my pack though…" Kiba trailed off.

"Yeah. You _thought_. But I'm stronger than I look. I took down the grouch over there, didn't I?" She gestured to Tsume.

"I was caught off guard." Tsume stated.

"Right, so me beating the crap out of Kiba is catching you off guard? It doesn't give you a warning at all?"

"Technically, you werent beating the crap out of me," Kiba protested. "I was dodging!"

"It doesn't matter! Kiba's weak!" Tsume glared at her.

"Oh, please! Kiba could kick your ass!"

"He could not!"

"Tsume, I think you're forgetting the time we first met…" Kiba stated.

"I had that covered!"

"Then how come you needed that kid to come and chase me off? Hell, he was doing a better job at fighting me off then you were."

Tsume looked ready to protest, but I cut him off. "I'm Toboe! It's nice to meet you, Luna."

She looked at me and snorted. "Toboe, huh? So you're the runt of the pack?"

"Hey!" I glared. "I'm not a runt!"

"You look that way." She yawned and stood up and turned into her human disguise. She had the same deep blue eyes Kiba has when he's human. She also had long, silky white hair that was pulled back in a messy ponytail. She had on a black top and blue jeans. No shoes or socks.

I couldn't help but stare. She was…really pretty…

She looked over at me and raised an eyebrow. "What are you staring at?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing…" I looked away. What was I thinking?

"So what are you doing with these weirdo's anyway, Kiba?"

"We're all looking for paradise." Kiba got that distant look again.

"Paradise? That place, huh? Well…I guess I could accompany you."

"Huh?" I blinked. "But no one asked-"

"Now, now. You don't need to beg." She waved me off as if I were a bug.

Kiba smiled. "Of course you can come, Luna."

"She can?" Tsume looked annoyed.

"Why yes. I can. Got a problem with that?" Luna smirked at him.

"Nope. Not at all." Tsume strode off. I looked after him.

"Tsume! Wait!" I ran after him. I didn't know Luna was also following me though. And I had no idea what we were in for.

* * *

**Lucario: Hope ya liked it! Cya later!**

**Toboe: Please review!**


End file.
